An Affair of Honor
by sting12
Summary: Just a rewrite of the episode of what I think should have happened after the fight was over. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Zorro or it's characters.


The Aftermath

Waking up bound and gagged was not the way Diego wanted to be at the moment. Unsure of the time, Diego knew if he didn't find a way to get untied that his father would soon be fighting Avilia instead of him. Trying to shake the gag from his mouth, Diego stopped when he was reminded of the intense headache he had due to getting struck from behind. Knowing he had been knocked out by Garcia, Diego wished he had only realized it was a trap. Unable to see much due to his vision being a little blurry, he could only make out that he was in his own wood shed.

Hearing a noise outside, Diego was soon blinded by light coming from outside when the door opened up. Spotting a figure standing there, Diego soon felt relief when he realized it was Bernardo. Bernardo spotting his master and friend rushed over to him undoing the gag and then the ropes that were binding his hands and feet. Diego wasted no time asking where his father was as Bernardo signed that he was in town ready to fight Avilia. Jumping up, Diego knew it was time for Zorro to take over as both of them rushed into the house going into the secret room that held his costume. Putting it on as quickly as he could, Diego told Bernardo to head back into town to keep an eye on what was going on.

Nodding Bernardo left going into town while Diego ran down the stairs getting on Tornado as he rushed out of the cave heading towards town. Getting into town, Diego jumped up onto the wall before coming down on the other side. Spotting that his father had been wounded caused an anger to come up inside him. Anger at Avilia for being the man he was, but also some anger towards Garcia for knocking him out. Taking the fight over from his father, Diego began fighting Avilia knowing it wouldn't take long for him to beat him dressed as Zorro.

In less than a few minutes Zorro had disarmed Avilia and even threatened him should he ever return to Los Angeles. Running from Garcia, Zorro jumped up onto the wall before jumping over onto Tornado knowing he could return home. Once home Zorro led Tornado through the secret entrance to the cave. Getting off of Tornado, Zorro grabbed onto the saddle when he felt the headache returning along with some dizziness. Being unable to ignore the dizziness, Diego waited for the dizziness to pass before rushing up the stairs preparing to change back into Diego before going to see if his father and Bernardo had returned from town. Coming into his room, Diego opened the door going down the stairs. Starting to go into the living room, he was stopped by a knocking on the door. Wondering who it was, he knew it wouldn't be his father since they would just come straight in.

Going over to the door, Diego opened it surprised to find Garcia standing there, his hat in his hands looking very much like a guilty child, "Sergeant Garcia, I didn't expect to see you here after last night."

Garcia kept his eyes down unable to look at Diego, "I couldn't sleep last night after what we did. I came to apologize to you; I just want you to know I thought I was doing the best by keeping you away from the fight."

Diego sighed knowing he couldn't stay mad at the sergeant long, "Sergeant, I know why you did it and I wanted to tell you something."

Garcia cringed waiting to be yelled at, "I know whatever it is I have it coming, I'm a terrible friend."

"I forgive you Sergeant; I know I would never have been a match for that man. I am a little upset though but more worried about my father."

Garcia's eyes shot up beaming like they always did, "You forgive me; oh that is also what I came to tell you. Your father is alright, he only had started fighting with Avilia before Zorro showed up and took over. I was never so glad to see him in all my life."

"Sergeant, where is my father now?"

"He's at the doctor's getting a few cuts taking care of but I assure you he is fine."

Diego pretended to sigh, "Thank heavens he's alright. Would you care to come in for a little bit sergeant, keep me company until him and Bernardo return?"

"You mean we are still friends?" Garcia asked like a child.

Diego couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes we are still friends; just never do anything like that in the future."

Letting Garcia come in, Diego shut the door starting to lead Garcia into the house. Getting to where the tree was in the yard, Diego found he had to stop when dizziness came over him again. Garcia noticing he had stopped came over wondering what was wrong. Telling him it was nothing, Diego continued into the house allowing Garcia to drink some of the wine he loved very much. Drinking a glass with Garcia, Diego stopped when he felt his stomach starting to rebel. Swallowing down the feeling, Diego hoped he wouldn't become sick right in front of Garcia. Spending an hour talking, Diego began to wonder why his father and Bernardo hadn't returned yet. Deciding he would go into town himself, Diego stood up looking at Garcia.

"Sergeant, would you mind riding with me into town? I think I should go check to see why my father and Bernardo haven't returned yet."

Garcia stood up nodding, "Certainly Diego, thank you for letting me drink some of your wine."

Diego smiled, "My pleasure."

Allowing for Garcia to go in front of him, Diego began following him outside going towards the door. Getting to the tree, Diego felt his stomach rebelling, this time unable to stop as he collapsed on his knees vomiting what was in his stomach. Feeling his headache spike, Diego groaned as a dizzy spell hit him. Garcia turning around found Diego on the ground vomiting as he rushed over to him. Getting down onto his knees, Garcia noticed Diego was very pale and seemed to be shaking some. Noticing Diego started to fall face down in the vomit, Garcia reached out pulling him the other direction getting him leaning against the tree.

Noticing Diego's eyes looked dazed, Garcia shook his friend gently, "Diego, are you alright?"

Diego reached up holding his head, "What happened?"

"You got sick and then almost fell face first into it." Garcia replied, "Are you alright?"

"My head is pounding, and I got dizzy. I don't think I'm going to make that ride into town."

Garcia smiled, "Let's get you up to your room."

Diego nodded trying to stand but found his legs wouldn't work for him. Garcia noticing his friend was having some trouble placed his arm around his shoulder pulling him up. Helping him get to the stairs, Garcia began helping Diego up one at a time. Getting halfway up, Diego made Garcia stopped as he stood there another dizzy spell hitting him. Realizing he was losing him, Garcia reached down finding unknown strength picking up Diego and carrying him upstairs going into his room. Being gentle as possible, Garcia laid Diego down on his bed before going downstairs to the kitchen, getting a bowl of water and rag from one of the servants.

Coming back upstairs Garcia placed the bowl down dipping the rag into the water. Noticing Diego still had some vomit on his mouth; Garcia cleaned it off before placing the rag back into the water. Ringing the water out, Garcia placed the rag on Diego's forehead wondering what's was going on with his friend.

Diego feeling the cool rag on his forehead opened his eyes looking at Garcia, "Garcia, what are you doing?"

Garcia felt a little worried but hide it, "What do you remember?"

"Not sure, just know my head is pounding." Diego stated shutting his eyes.

Garcia felt guilt come over him, "I'm sorry it's my fault; I shouldn't have had the lancers knock you out."

"It's alright Garcia, I know you meant well."

Garcia started to stand but was stopped by Diego grabbing onto him, "Diego I should probably get a doctor for you."

Diego shook his head wincing, "My father and Bernardo should be back soon; can you stay until they get here?"

Garcia knowing he had never seen Diego like this nodded figuring since it was his fault, he couldn't bring himself to leave, "Alright I'll stay."

Sitting with Diego for a while, Garcia soon heard the sound of horses approaching. Noticing Diego had his eyes closed, Garcia stood up going to the door. Looking out, Garcia felt relief at seeing Bernardo and Alejandro coming inside the door.

"Alejandro!" Garcia yelled catching his attention.

Bernardo knowing he wasn't supposed to be able to hear pretended he hadn't heard anything as Alejandro looked up, "Sergeant, what are you doing here?"

"It's Diego; he's in need of a doctor."

Alejandro hearing the word doctor rushed up the stairs faster than Bernardo or Garcia had ever seen him move. Going past Garcia, Alejandro rushed into his son's room going over to his bed. Wondering if he had a fever, Alejandro removed the rag touching Diego's forehead. Seeing his son's eyes open, Alejandro let out a sigh of relief at seeing them, even though they had a little glazed look on them.

"What happened?" Alejandro looked at Garcia.

"Well you see last night my lancer's knocked him out in hopes to save him from that duel today. But when I came to check on him today, he stated he was dizzy and even became sick." Garcia stated looking down.

Alejandro couldn't hold back his anger, "You had me worried sick all night for nothing! Now my son is laying here because of your actions!"

Diego winced at his father yelling, "Father, he was only doing what he thought was best. Please stop your yelling my head is pounding."

Hearing his son's voice, Alejandro turned around sighing, "I'm sorry my son; Garcia since you did this; I'm going send you into town to bring the doctor back."

Garcia nodded not wasting anytime leaving the room and heading down the stairs to get on his horse. Turning his horse away from the house, Garcia kicked its side's gently but firm telling the horse to go into a full blown gallop. Arriving in town in a few minutes, Garcia found the doctor before explaining what was wrong. Agreeing he would come at once, Garcia nodded getting back on his horse heading back to the hacienda. The doctor getting his carriage ready followed quickly behind him arriving just a few minutes later. Rushing in through the gate door, Garcia went straight up the stairs going to Diego's room waiting for the doctor to come in.

Entering in the room, the doctor sent everyone out of the room so he could examine Diego in private. Deciding he could use a small drink, Alejandro signed for Bernardo to go get them a drink as Garcia and him went downstairs into the living room. Pouring two drinks, Bernardo offered the first one to Alejandro before offering the second one to Garcia who took it but didn't drink. Realizing he had never seen Garcia refuse to drink, Bernardo figured he was more worried about Diego than anything else. Hoping his master was going to be alright, Bernardo sat there while Garcia and Alejandro sat in silence. A few minutes passed before the doctor came into the living room explaining he had finished his examination of Diego.

"How is he doctor?" Alejandro asked.

"Well he's got a nice bump on the back of his head that should go down in a day or two. He also has a concussion I'm afraid." The Doctor replied.

Garcia felt the color drain from his face, "It's my fault, if we hadn't knocked him out last night."

Alejandro sighed, "Do not worry; Diego has forgiven you even though it might take me a little longer. What should we be doing for him doctor?"

"Just make sure he stays in bed for next couple days and don't let him do any kind of activity that will cause his symptoms to worsen." The doctor stated.

Alejandro nodded, "I will make sure and do that doctor."

The doctor smiled, "Would you be so kind to see me out?" Starting to head to the door the doctor turned his face grim, "I must warn you though that Diego might get irritable at any time for no reason."

"Thank you for letting me know." Alejandro went to the door, "Garcia would you mind going up stairs and see how Diego is until I've came up."

Garcia nodded waving Bernardo over, "Come little one let's go see how Diego is doing."

Bernardo nodded following Garcia out of the room and upstairs. Coming into Diego's room, Bernardo and Garcia found the shades all drawn down and candles had been lit around the room making only a little light. Figuring the sun was hurting his master's eyes; Bernardo came over to stand beside Diego's bed. Noticing he was sleeping, Bernardo and Garcia took a seat near the bed waiting until Alejandro came up. Telling Garcia he could head back home; Garcia nodded knowing there wasn't anything else he could do. Getting up Garcia left the room heading downstairs to his horse figuring he would come back the next day to check on his friend.

Looking at his master and friend, Bernardo frowned realizing how helpless he looked lying in the bed. Although Diego looked like he was just sleeping Bernardo noticed the few times he groaned as if the pain was hurting him even in his sleep. Moving closer to the bed, Bernardo reached for his master's hand squeezing it gently to let him know they were there. Looking across at Alejandro, Bernardo could tell worry was written all across his face. Signing in the air, Bernardo knew Diego would pull through and be fine. Knowing he was right Alejandro took his son's hand smiling when he noticed Diego waking up.

"Hello my son, how are you feeling?" Alejandro asked.

Diego looked around the room at his father and Bernardo before shutting his eyes, "Tired, head hurts and I'm dizzy."

"I know my son, the doctor explained you have a concussion and need to remain in bed for a couple days." Alejandro replied.

Diego nodded wincing looking over to Bernardo, "Hello my friend; thank you for finding me earlier today."

Bernardo smiled before signing your welcome and asking if he wanted some soup to eat. Diego unsure he could was about to say no when Alejandro interrupted. Stating he needed to try getting something into his stomach; Alejandro sent Bernardo downstairs to get some. Nodding Bernardo left the room heading down stairs to the kitchen while Alejandro stayed with his son. Bringing back up the soup, Bernardo sat the tray down on the table beside the bed. Helping Diego get propped up against a few pillows, Bernardo waited until his father had him up before placing the tray across his legs. Grabbing onto the covers, Diego looked at the soup his stomach turning making him not want to eat it but knew he had to.

Reaching to pick up the spoon, Diego found he couldn't quite grip it. Trying to try again, he found no matter what he couldn't grasp the spoon. Alejandro noticing this took the spoon from him assuring him he would feed him. Figuring there was nothing else to do; Diego sat there letting his father feed him the soup. Once he had eaten about half of it; Diego shook his head not able to eat any more. Figuring that was enough for now, Alejandro gave the tray back to Bernardo who took it back downstairs. Helping Diego lie back down Alejandro wet the rag in the water before placing it back on his son's forehead hoping it would help soothe the headache he had.

Diego smiled up at his father feeling the cool rag against his forehead. Relieved to feel some of his headache leaving, Diego closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep. Lying there a few minutes Diego was surprised to find his stomach not rebelling however he soon groaned feeling the familiar sensation. Trying to sit up on his own wasn't working as Diego found he couldn't get his arms to work for him. Alejandro noticing his son's movements tried to push him back down but found Diego trying to fight him.

"Diego my son you must lie still." Alejandro spoke.

Diego shook his head the rag falling off, "I need to get up."

"No son you need to rest."

Feeling his stomach rebelling more, Diego clenched his hand around the covers. His father noticing his face pulled Diego up enough to where he leaned over the bed losing the soup. Keeping him up until he seemed to have finished Alejandro laid his son back down gently. Grabbing the rag, Alejandro wiped Diego's face and mouth. Hearing Bernardo coming in, Alejandro told him to get something to clean up the mess. Nodding Bernardo left going to get a bucket of water and mop cleaning the mess up. Once he had returned to the room, Bernardo brought over some water giving it to Alejandro who let Diego drink.

After Diego drank some, he fell back to sleep while Bernardo cleaned up the mess. Alejandro watched over his son a while longer before having Bernardo bring up the chess set. Once Diego had sleep for a while longer; Alejandro noticed Diego was looking much better than he had. Although his head didn't hurt as bad; Diego found his body still weak. Noticing the checker's set; Diego let Bernardo help him sit up as Alejandro set up the board. While Diego was enjoying the game with his father; he soon found himself not able to concentrate like he usually would.

Alejandro noticing this smiled, "Perhaps we should finish this game later my son."

"No father I'm alright. I want to finish it." Diego stated.

"Diego my son you can't concentrate; besides I'm winning." Alejandro smirked.

Diego sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Yes I can father and I will win."

Alejandro shook his head, "No son we will stop."

Feeling anger come over him, Diego threw the checker board across the room scaring Bernardo and Alejandro. Realizing what he had just done; Diego looked to Bernardo and his father who both had concern looks on their faces. Sighing Diego laid his head back against the board shutting his eyes for a moment. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Diego opened his eyes looking up at Bernardo who was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what just happened." Diego spoke.

"It's alright my son; we both know you didn't mean it. It's the effects of the concussion." Alejandro spoke picking up the board and pieces.

"It's not alright father, I lost my temper and scared you two." Diego stated looking to Bernardo, "Please forgive me old friend."

Bernardo smiled before signing the words, 'There's nothing to forgive.'

The next day came by quick making Diego feel better than he had however still was weak and had slight headache. He knew by his father's and Bernardo's faces that they had took turns watching over him during the night. Wishing he wasn't the cause for their worry, Diego knew he would soon be back on his feet. Noticing the candles were still lit, Diego knew it was probably morning noticing the sun shining behind the shades.

"Father, why don't you and Bernardo go get some rest. I think I should be fine on my own for at least a few hours." Diego told them.

Bernardo shook his head as did Alejandro, "No my son we will get some rest but one at a time."

Diego sighed, "But you both need rest and I don't want to be a bother to either of you."

'You're not a bother.' Bernardo signed.

Hearing a knock on the door, Alejandro went over opening it finding Garcia standing there. Smiling Alejandro waved him in before shutting the door behind him. Garcia looked over to Diego relieved to see his color had returned to his cheeks and he was looking much better. Pulling over a chair, Garcia sat down smiling.

"It's good to see you Diego, how are you feeling?" Garcia asked.

"Much better; although I'm trying to get my father and Bernardo to rest but they refuse to leave me alone."

Garcia looked over to Bernardo and Alejandro noticing they both could use some rest, "If your let me Alejandro, I'm off duty for tonight so I can watch over him until you two get some sleep."

Alejandro nodded before motioning Bernardo to come along. Diego watched them leave until before he shook his head, "I don't know who's more stubborn, my father or Bernardo."

"They're just trying to make sure you're alright. You weren't looking very good yesterday and I know it's my fault." Garcia stated.

Diego sighed, "Don't blame yourself, as I told you yesterday you were just doing what you thought was right. Now would you do me a favor?"

"Anything Diego, you just name it."

"Can you go downstairs and have one of the cooks make me some soup for breakfast?"

Garcia nodded standing up, "Sure I'll be right back."

Waiting until Garcia had left the room, Diego threw the covers off of him before pulling himself up into a sitting position. Deciding to take it nice and slow, Diego slide far enough off the bed to where his feet touched the ground. Wanting to get out of the clothes he had on, Diego stood up making sure to hold onto the bed post for support. Looking over at his dresser, Diego waited until he felt his legs were steady enough before he started moving. Getting halfway there Diego smiled realizing he might be able to make it.

Then before he realized what happened, sun shined into the room hitting him in the face. Caught off guard, Diego flinched back before he tripped over his own feet falling to the floor. Covering his face from the light, it wasn't until the light disappeared before Diego realized Garcia had shut the door. Garcia seeing Diego on the floor rushed to place the tray of soup down before coming over to Diego's side helping him to his feet. Helping him back to the bed, Garcia propped Diego up on the pillows before going over to get the soup. Laying the tray down across Diego's lap, Garcia waited until he had eaten as much as he could before taking it away.

"What were you doing?" Garcia asked.

Diego sighed, "I was trying to get to my dresser so I could get a change of clothes."

Before Garcia could respond, Alejandro came into the room, "There's no need for you to change clothes son, you're not going anywhere for at least a couple more days."

Garcia nodded, "All you need to do is just get well."

Diego sighed, "Alright don't worry I won't try that again."

"I know you won't since someone's going be with you at all time until the doctor tells me your better." Alejandro stated.

Realizing it had been ages since he had been scolded by his father, Diego slide back against the pillows. Laying there Diego felt his eyes getting heavier as he went off to sleep. Over the next couple days, Diego's father kept his word making Diego feel like he was in prison. However with each day that passed, Diego found his symptoms leaving and his health returning. Finally about four days after he had been hit, Diego was able to leave his room and move downstairs on his own after the doctor assured his father he would be fine.

The End


End file.
